Music and Radios
by RisingStar123
Summary: Marley is thrilled when she gets a place on the Will Schuester Show, attracting the hearthrob Ryder Lynn. But her chances of success are slim when the station's manager, Cassandra July, and her daughter, Kitty, plot to get rid of the rising star. But with the help of friends Unique, Brittany, Mercedes and Sam she may conquer the two. Based on Hairspray. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This my first fanfic ever so be a bit nice, I've tried my hardest. Basically, this story is Glee; Hairspray Style. The song beneath is Cinema Italiano, sung by Kate Hudson from Nine. I changed the lyrics a bit to make it fit.**

The sounds of bikes, the chirps of birds, the whistling, the small beats of the drums. Meows of cats. Beeps of horns. They were the morning noises in Lima, Ohio. The sun was rising, the streets were stirring. Cars were driving. People were walking down the street. The paperman threw the newspaper on the ground, revealing the title "_Lima Sun News, June 12th, 1962"_ Then, the beginning of the day had truly begun.

Women put their brushes in soapy water and began to scrub the floor. Cars rose in numbers. Women walked to work. Men opened their stores, turning their closed signs to open. Two men began polishing two other men's shoes as they read the newspaper. But in one small apartment in a shabby old building...a wonderful day was beginning. Someone squirmed in their bed. They shaked to the normal sounds of their lovely town...then suddenly... "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" As the alarm sounded, two beautiful, blue eyes snapped open.

A graceful hand turned the alarm off and thin legs got out of the bed, slipping some slippers on the feet. A shirt came on. A skirt was placed on someone's legs. A hat was pulled. A person walked to a mirror and grabbed a can of hairspray. Immediately, a cloud of fog emmited from the can and when it washed away a happy Marley was revealed on her mirror. Immediately, she began to sang...

_I love the black and white_  
_I love the play of light_  
_The way that Lima puts her image through a prism_

Marley made her way out of her room and walked down the corridor.

_I feel my body chill_  
_Gives me a special thrill_  
_Each time I see that Lima neo-realism_

Marley then began to spin around her room, happy and fulfilled. Then, she broke into a dance.

_I love the dark handsome guys with their skinny_  
_little ties dressing mod looking out of sight_  
_I love to watch them as they cruise with their pointy _  
_leather shoes wearing shades in the middle of the nights_

_Whatever Lima gives it makes me smile_  
_It's the essence of daily style..._  
_I love the glamorously Latin world that only Lima CAN PORTRAY!_

Marley then burst open the door. She smiled as she took in her lovely town.

_The Lima's Cinema Italiano_  
_I love the Cinema Italiano_

Marley ran down the steps and began to greet people on the road as she continued to sing

_It makes me feel with Cinema Italiano_  
_My life is real with Cinema Italiano_  
_The town is King of Cinema Italiano_

She moved her his side to side and rushed away. She ran across the street to complete the next verse of the song.

_Those scenes I love to see _  
_from Lima's POV there's nowhere else _  
_with it's unique director's vision_

She skipped down the street and danced before other haughty women.

_It's streets are wide and tight_  
_Each moment feels so right_  
_Defines Italian style by only it's decision_

Marley ran down the round as she happily continued signing.

_I love the speedy little cars, the hip coffee bars_  
_the sleek women in Positano_  
_Lima's the ultimate UOMO ROMANO!_

She made her way to the bus stop and continued to sing.

_Lima's Cinema Italiano_  
_I love it's Cinema Italiano_

_Lima Lima Lima_  
_Lima Lima Lima_  
_Lima Lima Lima_  
_Lima LIMA-!_

During the long dance break Marley had, she turned her back to the bus and lost herself in her moves. Little did she know, that everyone was pouring onto the bus. By the time she had turned around, Marley had noticed that bus had left! She immediately began to panic as she sang...

_Dark handsome guys  
Skinny little ties  
Shades in the middle of the night  
Speedy little cars  
Hip coffee bars_

Halfway through the song, she ran on the road and made gesturing motions to the garbage truck that was racing down the road. She then poured her heart as she sang

_SLEEK...WOMEN IN POSITANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Soon, Marley found herself on the sitting atop of the truck, who was now taking her to school. However, she didn't let this stop singing and dancing to her song

_Ecco il re del_  
_Cinema Italiano_  
_Questo-o-e il_  
_Cinema Italiano_  
_nella mia anima (X3)_  
_Cinema italiano_  
_Bianco-Nero-Bianco-Nero_  
_Bianco-Nero-Nero-Nero_

Marley crawled down the ladder, off of the garbage truck and began to dance at her schoolcourt.

_CINEMAAAAAAAAAAA, ITALIAAAAAAAAA-NO, NO!_  
_Nella mia anima_  
_Cinema italiano_  
_Nella mia anima_  
_Cinema italiano_  
_I LOVE THE CINEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ITALIANO!_

As soon as Marley finished the song, the school bell rung. Her eyes widen in panic. She raced into school, ready to start another miserable day.

**Hope you like my first story ever! Please review. I will try to update as quick as possible. Thanks anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Will Schuester Show

**Hope your liking it so far. I'm going to use some Hairspray songs. R&R**

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! The bell at McKingley High sounded. In a dark room, people were organising cameras, turning them on and cleaning on. The doors of McKingley burst open. People flooded through them. "BRITTANY! C'MON! HURRY!" Marley grabbed her best friend's hand and ran through the school.

In the same room, people ran and lights began turning on. Brittany and Marley shoved people as they ran desperately. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Eventually, Brittany and Marley made it onto the bus in a rush. In the same room, many actors were getting ready, perfecting their dresses and putting tons of hairspray in their smooth hair. The bus stopped nearby Marley's house. Marley and Brittany rushed off it and ran down the road. They frantically ran as though they were being chased by hyenas.

In the same room, lights were turning on. People were warming up for their next act and getting ready. Brittany and Marley continued to run. They passed a shop with fifteen television all saying "_Don't change that channel. Coming up next is the Will Schuester Show_." In the station, where the Will Schuester Show was getting filmed, production became more frantic. Marley and Brittany sped up. "TEN SECONDS, GUYS!" screamed the directors.

Marley and Brittany burst into the house and ran into the lounge room. "QUICK, BRITTANY!" "MY MUM WILL KILL ME!" said Brittany. Marley rushed to the tv and turned it on. Immediately, the words "_THE WILL SCHUESTER SHOW" _appeared. The music sounded. Marley and Brittany danced like ever when Will Schuester came into view and said "Hey there, Teenage Lima. Don't change that channel. It's time for _the Will Schuester Show._ Brought to you by Ultra Clux Hairspray!"

Immediately, the cast and crew burst into a enthusiastic performance.

_Will Schuester,_ **Council Members, ****both**

_Ev'ry afternoon_  
_When the clock strikes four_

**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)  
**  
_A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door yeah  
_**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)  
**  
_Well they throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
Like they're losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown  
__**'Cause they're the nicest kids in town  
**_  
_So every afternoon  
You turn your T.V. on  
_**(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)  
**  
_And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone, yeah  
_**(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na) **

_And then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And when you've practiced every step  
That's in your repertoire  
You better come on down  
__**And meet the nicest kids in town  
**_  
_Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our_ **_"negro day!"_**  
_And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
Mr. William Schuester  
With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!  
_  
_So every afternoon  
Drop everything woo!  
_**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)  
**_  
Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?  
_**(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)  
**  
_Forget about your algebra  
And calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
__**They're the nicest kids in town **_

_**Roll Call!**_

**I'm Kitty!**  
**Jake!**  
**Santana!**  
**Puck!**  
**Finn!**  
**Joe!**  
**Rory!**  
**Sugar!**  
**Jesse!**  
**David!**  
**Kurt, Blaine, Hunter, Sebastian, Emma, Becky, Paulie!**  
**Noreen!**  
**Doreen!**

An extremely attractive man danced forward

**And I'm...Ryder!**

Brittany and Marley went balistic! They screamed and screamed, jumped up and down as soon as they heard that name

_So, if every night you're shaking_  
_As you lie in bed _  
**(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)  
**_Shake it baby!_

_And the bass and drums _  
_Are pounding in your head_  
**(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)  
**_Who cares about sleep _  
_When you can snooze in_  
_School?_

_They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
When you're __**the nicest  
Kids in town **_

**_Nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!  
Woo!_**

Millie Rose, Marley's cheerful Mum, walked over to the girls and screamed "WILL YOU TURN THAT RACKET DOWN! I'M TRYIN TO COOK HERE!" Marley and Brittany continued dancing. "C'mon, Mum," said Marley, "It's a great show." "No, it's turning your brains to mud," said Millie.

"MILLIE!" screamed a voice. Marley and Brittany immediately panicked. They realised the voice and went into a silent frenzy. Brittany jumped behind the couch and was out of view. Marley continued dancing as though nothing happened.

Just at that moment the devil walked in- Brittany's horrible mother, Sue Sylvester Pierce. "Goodness, I don't know how you put up with that set!" she snarled, "Where're my meals?" "Right here," said Millie. She walked over to a table and gave Sue a container of food. "That will be four pounds, please!" said Millie. "That's a bit pricy for some food," said Sue. "Yeah, well you try living poor and in an old shabby house like this!" said Millie. Sue calmed down, knowing their history. "Of course," she said, handing Millie two dollars.

As Sue got ready, Marley tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Yes!" said Millie. Marley whispered "Brittany!" "What?" said Millie. "She's h-here...she's not meant to be!" Millie became shocked as she realised what this meant. "Wait, are you trying to say that Brittany came here without Sue's permission?" Sue snapped her head. Brittany timidly came out of her hiding place. "BRITTANY S. PIERCE!" she said. She grabbed her daughter by the arm and slapped her out of the door. "TOODLES, MILLIE!"

Marley looked at the television, sadly. "Don't leave just cause of an ad!" beamed Will Schuester, "We'll be back with more of that Detroit Sound!" In the production theatre, the buzzer sounded. "AND WE'RE OFF!" said a voice, "TAKE FIVE!" Everyone turned as they saw Cassandra July walking with her leotard and black stockings. "Will, really?" she sneered as she stood next to him, "Detroit Sound? You sound like my mother when she met Jack Lemmon." "It's cool," said Will, "Kids love all of it!" "Yeah, kids, kids we need to steer in the _white_ direction!" she said. "Right direction," corrected William. "Didn't I say that?" said Cassandra, moving away.

"KITTY!" said Ryder. Kitty ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a big, babyish kiss. "Great dancing!" said Kitty. "I Could've done better, if your beautiful face weren't distracting me!" said Ryder. Kitty squealed at his "romantic" comment. "KITTY!" said Cassandra. Kitty turned her head to Cassandra. "Yes, Mother?" she inquired. "Didn't see you too much during the dance!" she said. "I know," whispered Kitty, "It was that filming guy, again." Cassandra gave her a wicked smirk. "Let me do the work," before walking off, Kitty smiling as she did.

"Excuse me," said Cassandra. The cameraman turned around. "Yes, boss?" "Better treasure these last few hours," she snarled. "Why?" asked the cameraman. "Because after production, you're fired," she snarled. The man was horrified. "W-w-why?" he stammered. "If my daughter doesn't get seen enough...I do something about it." She walked away, leaving the man in agony.


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Ohio Crabs

**Keep reviewing and reading. It means the world to me!**

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" said Marley. It was the next day. She was watching _the Will Schuester Show_ outside a tv-selling store. "HE'S SO CUTE!" said Brittany. "If only he would see me. But imagine that. _The_ Ryder meeting _me_, just little old me!" "C'mon, you're not that bad!" said Brittany. Marley smiled. "Thankyou!" she said as she hugged her best friend. Will Schuester gave a big, bright smiled as Ryder ended his performance. A thunderous applause sounded. Kitty kissed Ryder on the lips.

Marley just scoffed. "What an evil brat! We are so better than that! Why Ryder, why?" Brittany nodded. "Now, today folks," said Will, "We have a very important announcement to make. Here is Quinn Fabray." He pointed to a blonde girl standing next to him. "So tell us why you're leaving?" asked Will. "I'm pregnant," she said. "So, she'll be taking a leave from the show," said Will, "Want to audtion? Come to the station at 9 am sharp tomorrow and audtion for a place in the Will Schuester Show." Marley turned around to Brittany. Her face was beamed, lit up...she knew her decision.

"No!" said Millie. She was arguing with her daughter at her house. "C'MON!" screamed Marley. "Marley," said Millie, "One day, you'll be a great cooking in France next to Julia Child!" "But I don't wanna be a chef, I want to be a singer," said Marley. "Yeah, well I had a dream that I could do drugs but then I thought...nuh, shouldn't go there!" Wilbur, Millie's husband who always worked at the nearby toy store, came in. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Mum is being a cow because she's deciding my future," said Marley. "Wait what?" "I wanna go on the Will Schuester Show," said Marley. "NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Millie. Marley then cried and ran to her room.

Millie got up and said "Wilbur, I'm just trying to protect her. This is her last chance at being popular. Remember, the last school she had no friends and this show will ruin her chances at a good life." "I'll talk to her," said Wilbur. He walked away and made his way to Marley's bedroom. Marley was crying into a pillow. Wilbur came in. "Darling," he said, sitting himself on the bed, "Is this what you wanna do?" "More than anything in the world," cried Marley. "THEN DO IT!" said Wilbur. Marley got off her pillow and Millie came to watch by the door.

"Really?" said Marley. "Yeah," cheered Wilbur, "You gotta think big to be big." Millie coughed to make her presence aware. "Big ain't the problem in this family, Wilbur!" Wilbur ignored her and said "If you wanna be famous, then go there and shake that little booty of yours." Marley began to laugh as she wiped away her tears.

"Back step, cha, cha cha, front step, cha, cha, cha. Side step, front step, back and turn." A day passed since the heartwarming conversation and now Cassandra was teaching a new dance to her students. Marley walked into the station. She was accompoined by Brittany. All other teenagers Marley's age were there. All girls. "I can't believe I'm here auditioning!" said Marley. "I can't believe I'm watching you audition!" said Brittany. Suddenly, Marley froze dead. "Oh my god, Brittany, there's Ryder! RYDER! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

She jumped up and down and squealed. "Shut up!" said Brittany in a hoarse whisper. They moved to the side and continued watching the dance. Cassandra then broke out to a song.

(**Cassandra**, _**Amber,**__**Crew Members, **__Marley, _Ryder_)_

**Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and, oh, Kitty, look at this motly crew! oh**  
**this town has sure gone downhill since I was crowned Miss Ohio Crabs**  
**Oh, my God how times have changed, these girls must be blind, or completely deranged!**  
**But, time seem to halt when I was Miss Ohio Crabs.**  
**Kitty, that move is far too dirty!**

**_Mother, wake up from that dream of yours, this isn't 1930!  
_****You can laugh, but life's a test!  
Don't do this, don't do that!  
Remember, Mother knows best!  
And the crowns in the vault from  
when I won Miss Ohio Crabs**  
**_These steps are perfect ammunition._**  
**Let me show you how you Mommy dear  
took out the competition.  
Girls, go get them, boys lets rumba!**

All the boys stayed while some girls came and grabbed the other hopefuls by the hand.**  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,  
Those poor runner ups  
might still hold some grudges  
They padded their cups  
But I screwed the judges! those broads thought they'd win if a plate they would spin in their dance..hahaha..not a chance  
boys, put me down!  
Oh, good morning ladies, lets see what you got!**

Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo!

**Ready, begin  
On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind!**  
**_Whats that, a dance for flees and tics?  
_****Oh, you should have seen my bag of tricks!  
Oh I hit the stage  
Batons ablaze  
While belting Aida  
and preparing SOUFLEES!  
But that triple somersault  
is how I clinched Miss Ohio Crabs!**

She remained still for a moment before continuing on  
**Proceed.**  
**_Are you scared we're on live?_**  
_No, I'm sure I can cope.  
__**Well, this show isn't broadcast in**_  
**_Cinema scope!_**  
**I never drink one chocolate malt  
no desserts for Miss Baltimore Crabs!  
****_This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes!  
_****Ha kid, she'll never get a date  
till daddy buys her a new nose!  
I would say  
Oi guevalt!  
if I wasn't miss Ohio crabs**  
**_Do you dance like you dress?_**  
Amber, there's no need to be cruel  
**Would you swim in an integrated pool?**  
_I sure would! I'm all for integration! it's the new frontier!_  
**Not in Lima, it isn't!  
and may i be frank  
first impressions can be tough  
and when i saw you i knew it  
if your Mother's size weren't enough  
your last answer just blew it!  
and so my dear  
so short and stout  
you'll never be in  
so were kicking you out!  
with your form and your fate  
oh, it isn't your fault!  
just down with a case of  
Miss Ohi-oooooooooooo Craaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbsssss  
Ergh you may go  
**_Ummm...Thank you_

She walked back and held Brittany's hand. "I think they secretly liked you!"

A small, meek girl came in and asked "May I please audition?" Cassandra burst out laughing.

**Of course not**  
**But you can bow and exalt**  
**Cause I am Miss Ohio crabs!**  
**_Crabs, crabs, crabs_**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl In Town

"Hey Marley!" Marley was looking down. She was sad and gloomy and had no chance of being on her dream show. She turned around. Brittany was running to her. "Hey Brittany," she said timidly. "Are you ok?" asked Brittany. "Yeah...everything's fine except that I have no chance at being on the Will Schuester Show," said Marley. "Well, this will cheer you up," said Brittany, "There's a dance this afternoon, held by Will Schuester for last chance auditions."

Marley had her jaw wide open. She couldn't believe it-another chance at her dream. "Oh my god," she whispered to Brittany, her wide smile appearing. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Soon, they were jumping up and down and squealing.

Hours later, the bell rung. The dance was beginning. The trumpets, saxaphones and the tamborines sounded. The dance was beginning. It was all set up. Decorations on the wall, all colourful. The band was ready, everyone was dressed up. Will Schuester was on the platform, dancing around. One side were white people and a pole split them from the black people who were all still dancing joyfully. Ryder was signing the song which they were moving to

_Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get passed me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Marley and Brittany walked in. Marley had a huge smile on her face. "Go out there and show em!" said Brittany. "Oh, I will," said Marley. She raced into the dancing lines and began to dance with everyone else. As soon as she did, Kitty looked at her, disgusted

What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for

_You the hottest girl in this place  
I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey_

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
Than man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get passed me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Then, Marley had an idea. In the middle of the song, she walked into the middle of the stage and whooped, making her presence known. Everyone stopped. Will and Ryder looked at her, surprised.

Then, before you knew it, Marley broke into a dance. The band was sounding. Everyone stopped. The Negro Kids from the other side began to clap, loving her courage to defy the rules. She spun around. Everyone began to clap...except for Kitty. Will Schuester looked at her, shocked, surprised and curious. He too clapped with the rthym of the song.

(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh)

Ryder began to get so impressed, so warmed up that he screamed. **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

Then a bunch of boys came out of the crowd and danced with Marley. Kitty gasped in horror.

_I always wanted a good girl_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_You're a good girl_  
_Can't let it get passed me_  
_You're far from plastic_  
_Talk about getting blasted_  
_I hate these blurred lines_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_I know you want it_  
_But you're a good girl_  
_The way you grab me_  
_Must wanna get nasty_  
_Go ahead, get at me_

"Ryder!" protested Kitty. But Ryder was so lost in the song, he couldn't hear his girlfriend. Brittany began to dance around, Will Shucester was getting so impressed and best of all...the pole broke out and both races were dancing with each other.

_Everybody get up_  
_Everybody get up_

Kitty began to cry and stamp her feet like a three year old. Ryder continued singing.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

"MR AND MRS ROSE! MR AND MRS ROSE!" Brittany ran down the road, by herself this time, screaming and screaming. She ran across the road and nearly got hit by cars, triggering beeps of horns. "MR ROSE!" She ran to the joke stop and threw herself on the window. Wilbur Rose was peacefully working away until he saw Brittany on the other side saying "Mr Rose, quick. C'mon." Wilbur reluctantly left his work.

Brittany was now inside of Marley's house. "MRS ROSE! MRS ROSE! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" She grabbed Millie's arm and pulled her into the living room. Brittany turned on the television. "Why are we watching this?" she whined. "Just watch!" said Brittany. The Will Schuester show was on.

Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!

**Noreen!**  
**Doreen! Ryder AND I'M MARLEY!**

Millie's jaw dropped. Wilbur was shocked. Brittany screamed. Marley was on the television, dancing along with everyone else. Will Scheuster continued to sing.

So, if every night you're shaking

_As you lie in bed_  
**(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)  
**_Shake it baby!_

And the bass and drums

_Are pounding in your head_

Brittany, Wilbur and Millie then cheered along, "Go Marley! Go, go Marley!"

Who cares about sleep

_When you can snooze in_  
_School?_

They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
When you're **the nicest  
Kids in town **

Nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!  
Woo!

The song ended. Marley had a big smile on her beautiful face. Kitty wore an angry look she tried to cover...but other than that, it was all fine. Cassandra and the director, Mr Figgins, were arguing in the studio.

"I don't know what happened, Mr Figgnins," she said, "William was just...being William and went along to pick her out of everyone."

Will Schuester continued to be jolly anyway. "We are proud to present our brand new council member, Miss Marley Rose! So Marley, tell us a bit about yourself!" "Ever since I came to Lima this year," said Marley, "I watched an episode of the Will Schuester Show and did nothing else."

Wilbur, Millie and Brittany continued watching. "Oh my goodness!" said Millie, "I feel so bad, just trying to stop her from reaching for the stars." "Yeah," agreed Wilbur, "Now, here she is on Local Daytime TV."

Marley continued talking on the show. "I hope to the first woman President or a singer." "And if you were president what would be your first move?" asked Will. "I'd make everyday NEGRO DAY!" said Marley. Cassandra's draw dropped like a shooting star. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" cheered Will, "I think we have a new canidate for our Regional Performance."

Everyone clapped. Marley was overwhelmed. Kitty pushed forwards and whispered "But I'll kill her if she does." "Your chance, Marley will come to you on June 2, Saturday, where we will compete against the Warblers," said Will.

It was the end of the day and the studio was quiet. "I WANT THAT NEW GIRL OFF THE SHOW!" screamed Mr Figgins, breaking the silence. "You don't say," said Cassandra. Will Schuester came along. "She will ruin our standards!" "I AGREE!" said Cassandra, "We can't have our dancers wanting a negro day for everyday in our lives." "Ooh, forgive me, Your Highness," said Will, sarcastically.

Cassandra scoffed. "Don't get flip with me." "I'm not," said Will, "We need change, maybe we mix both kids with the rest of the councils." Cassandra and Figgins were shocked. "Yeah," said Cassandra, "We should have some change...like a change of a _HOST!" _Will Schuester just laughed. "How do you fire Will Schuester from the Will Schuester Show?" he asked before walking away.

Cassandra opened her mouth to say something but paused, frustrated. "THEY DO IT ALL THE TIME ON LASSIE!" said Cassandra. "Fix it, Cassandra, FIX IT!" screamed Figgins, before walking away. Cassandra was so angry, she screamed as she stamped her foot on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Things changed ever since Marley joined the Nicest Kids In Town. Wilbur was gaining a lot of money for his store. There was a long line of people waiting to buy signed photos, Marley drink bottles, Marley pez and coke cans with Marley's face on it.

After production one day, Marley was dancing with Jessie. Ryder was looking thoroughly interested in her. Kitty noticed this and hugged Ryder closer, jealous and angry at Marley. Cassandra angrily looked on. Something had to be done.

People stretching, people drinking, people bending, people dancing. That's what Marley saw in dance practice the next day. She was nervous. It was her first dance rehersal. Cassandra looked around. "Okay, kids," she called, "Show me what you got. Ready? 5, 6, 7, 8." Lots of Council Members all lined up in the corner. Many people at a time began to leap and jump to the end of the room.

"Welcome to Dance Rehersal, this is 101, I am Cassandra July," she said, "

And if you are not suffering from severe body dysmorphia, then you don't want it enough." Everyone continued to dance. "Let's get this straight. There's maybe two of you who will make it big in this world. For the rest of you, thankyou for paying my rent at the loft and so on."

She walked to a girl. "Hey, What's your name, Muffin top?" she said. "I'm Lydia," said the girl. "No, Your name's muffin top and right now it's rice cake and ipecac and cut off a butt cheek cause you need to drop a few," snarled Cassandra. Cassandra passed a nervous Marley, who stood frozen.

"HOLD IT!" said Cassandra. Then, before you knew it, Cassandra began circling Marley. "What's your name? Little Miss David Schwimmer?" "I'm Mar-...Little Miss David Schwimmer?" Marley stuttered. "I bet you were a _big _star back in Iowa," said Cassandra. "No," said Marley, "I'm actually from Utah." "Utah..That's even worse," said Cassandra, "Do you ever look at a map Utah's like a giant turd that Michigan just can't pinch off."

She turned around and said "Lesson No.1, Molly, you're pirouhettes are pathetic and your stuck up attitudes pissing me off." Marley then continued dancing, but nervously. She did a high kick to the front and another one to the side. Cassandra tormented her. "HIGHER! HIGHER! HIGHER!" Eventually, Marley fell down. Cassandra came down to the floor. "I-I don't need help," said Marley. "I'm not coming down to help you," sneered Cassandra, "I'm here to give you the truth...you suck!"

Rehershal went on for ages. Marley was trying to perfect everything. "Wow," said Cassandra, "Is it possible you're getting worse?" "Why are you picking on me?" asked Marley. Cassandra turned around and said "I'm not picking on you...I'm _motivating _you!" "I promise I'll get better," said Marley. Cassandra stood back. A wicked smirk curled on her lips. "Probably not the best thing you could have said there," she whispered.

She turned around and spoke to the class. "I may not be a wide-eyed ingenue anymore," she snarled, "But I can still dance circles around any of you. HIT IT!" Fingers turned the switch on the music player. Cassandra then burst into song.

(**Cassandra,**_ Students,_ Both)  
**I met a girl in east LA  
In floral shorts as sweet as May  
She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords  
We fell in love but not in court**

_Aah-America  
_  
**Mis canciones son de la revolución  
Mi corazón me duele por mi generación  
If you love me, we can marry on the west coast  
On a Wednesday, en el verano en agosto**

I wanna dance (oh-oh-oh-oh),  
and love (oh-oh-oh-oh),  
and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again  
I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh),  
and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh),  
and dance again

**Aah-America-Americano** (_I wanna dance_)  
**Aah-America-Americano **(_I wanna dance_)

**I will fight for  
How I've fought for  
How I love you **(_La la la la la la la_)  
**I have cried for  
I will die for  
How I care** (_La la la la la la la_)  
**In the mountains  
Las campanas  
Están sonando **(_La la la la la la la_)  
**Todos los chicos** (_Chicas_)  
**Y los chicos** (_Chicas_)  
**Se están besando **(_La la la la la la la_)

I wanna dance (oh-oh-oh-oh),  
and love (oh-oh-oh-oh),  
and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again  
I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh),  
and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh),  
and dance again

**Aah-America-Americano **(_I wanna dance_)  
**Aah-America-Americano** (_I wanna dance_)

If this would be our perfect world  
We'd be together then

(_Let's do it, do it, do it_)  
**Only got just one life, this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say **(_Let's do it, do it, do it_)

I wanna dance ( oh-oh-oh-oh),  
and love (oh-oh-oh-oh),  
and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again  
I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh),  
and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh),  
and dance again

Aah-America-Americano  
**(I wanna dance)  
**Aah-America-Americano  
**(I wanna dance)  
**  
_(Aah)_ **Oh, oh, oh  
**_(America)_ **Oh, oh, oh**  
_(Americano)_ **I wanna dance!**

Aah-America-Americano  
**I wanna dance!**

Marley looked on sadly as the song ended. Cassandra wickedly smirked. "CLASS DISMISSED!" she called as she went out of the room.

Marley was at a cafe with Brittany. "What a cow!" said Brittany after hearing of Cassandra. "Yeah," agreed Marley. As they continued to talk, they didn't notice that Kitty was at a table opposite them. A smirk appeared on Kitty's face. She walked over to threw herself on the chair.

Marley and Brittany backed off. Kitty smiled at Marley. "Hey, boobless," she said, "No wait, it's Mona?" "It's Marley." "Oh, like that dead dog movie?" sneered Kitty. She turned to Brittany. "Hey Brit," she snarled, "You should know your friend only has a month or so until she blooms to her natural weigth of five thousand pounds."

Brittany was so blown back and Marley looked down. "You're just jealous because your only a small part of the Will Schuester Show," said Brittany to Kitty. "To quote Shakespeare," said Kitty, "There's no small parts, only fat actresses. Sorry did I say fat? I was distracted by Marley's unfortunate and very noticeable weight gain. I'm confused, you're ugly enough to play the lead in Hunchback of Notre Dame and fat enough to play the Giant in Jack And the Beanstalk!"

Brittany scoffed and Marley looked down, depressed. "Hey you!" called Kitty to the waitor. The waitor came over. "Yeah?" " My iced latte's too cold," she said. "It's an iced latte," the waitor said. "An iced latte that's too cold. Make me a new one," she said. The Waitor reluctantly took the latte back.

Kitty turned to Brittany. "Shouldn't you be in college?" she asked, "I thought gay people were successful overachievers." Kitty smirked as she turned to Marley. "You know," she said, "I've heard of an orginisation called the Left Behind Club. The Left Behind Club accepts everyone including losers and lezzers, so your Dad is invited." Marley got up and said "Kitty, stop. Ok. I know you and your Mum want me off the show but I'm staying." Kitty scoffed. "Your only excited to be on this show because poor people don't have opportunities to shine."

"You know what, Kitty?" said Brittany, "Marley's never going to leave this show." Kitty smirked. Immediately, two tall jocks came up behind her, slushies in their hands. "You know," snarled Kitty, "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

She clicked her fingers. The two jocks threw the cups of slushie at Marley and Brittany. Soon, they were covered in red ice. Kitty smiled. "See you later, Sumo Wrestler," she said to Marley.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Sam Evans

**Guys, I hope your enjoying it. I wanna do good. Btw, these are the character equivalents. Marley=Tracy, Brittany=Penny, Millie=Edna, Wilbut=Wilbur, Cassandra=Velma, Will=Corny, Kitty=Amber, Seaweed=Sam, Sue=Prudy. New characters will be up such as Mercedes and Unique.**

**IHJIOIUPIOIPGO**

It was class the next day. Marley was so sad after Kitty's comments, she was just asleep on her desk. Brittany was looking at the clouds, spotting unicorns. Kitty was sitting next to Ryder and some other girls. "I don't know if it's the massive weight or the huge mother," said Kitty, "But she annoys me like hell." All the other girls laughed. Ryder scoffed. "Kitty, stop," he said, "Don't you ever get tired of pulling people down all the time?" "No, not really," said Kitty.

"Then why are you being so mean?" said Ryder, "Just because she's a better singer than her." Kitty gasped in horror. "Fine then," she said, "You risk being flown out of the window by her shabs of fat and make her your dance partner. How's that?" Mr Martinez, who had been writing on the blackboard the whole time, turned around.

"What is going on here?" he asked. Kitty thought of a plan. She picked up a drawing. "Marley, that's horrible," she said to Marley across the room, "Mr Martinez does not have boobs!" Mr Martinez looked at the picture that Kitty drew. He was shocked. "Detention, Miss Rose!" She sadly got up. Ryder and Brittany were enraged. Both of them stood up at the same time. "Yes, Mr Lynn and Ms Pierce." They looked at each other and smiled. Then they muttered three words.

Everyone gasped. Marley smiled. Soon, the three of them walked into detention. "Thankyou, Guys," said Marley, "You didn't have to do that." Brittany and Ryder smiled. "Your welcome." They turned around. The sight was...was...it just was! They were so many students...and they were all black. They were dancing and grooving to the sounds of music. The music was upbeat and nice.

Ryder went up to a girl and said "Great dancing." Immediately, he tried dancing but realised he got it wrong. Marley and Brittany laughed. Ryder laughed too. Marley smiled. A boy came up to her and said "What'chu looking at?" "Nothing, not you," she said, scared. Brittany went off to dance with Ryder.

Marley was immediately surprised. The only white boy other than Ryder was dancing his heart out. He had blonde hair, big lips and blue eyes. Another black boy next to her asked "May I help you?" "That move's slick," said Marley. The blonde boy stopped dancing and said "Hey, I know you. Yo Marley." "Yeah," she said. "I'm Sam, Sam Evans," he said. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Brittany and Ryder came along. "Hey Brittany, this Sam, Sam this is Brittany," said Marley. She walked away with Ryder. Brittany and Ryder stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other. Sam smiled, Brittany moved her shoulders.

The bell rung. "Listen, don't go now," Sam said, as Ryder and Marley joined Sam and Brittany, "My friend's having a party. Y'all wanna check it out?" "NOW?" said Marley happily. Ryder was a bit more hesitant. "Ah...would it be safe? Y'know...for us?" "Calm your farm, Charlie Brown," said Sam, making the girls laugh, "It'll be cool." Then, a song broke out.

(**Sam, **_Brittany,_ Marley, _Sam's Friends_ **Marley and Brittany**, **_All_**)

**All my people in the crowd**

_Grab a partner take it down!  
_  
**It's me against the music  
**_Uh uh  
_**It's just me  
**_And me  
_**Yeah  
C'mon**

He took Brittany's hands and sang

**Hey Britney?**  
**Are you ready?**

Brittany smiled and sung back "_Uh uh, are you?"_

Suddenly, everyone in detention danced out of detention.

_**No one cares**_

**It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist**  
_To hell with stares_

_Sweat is drippin' all over my face  
__**No one's there  
**_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
**_Tonight I'm here, feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_**

They strolled down the hallway as they continued the song

_**I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music**_  
_**It's like a competition, me against the beat**_  
_**I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone**_  
_**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**_  
_**Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah**_  
_**In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**_

Hey, hey, **_hey_**

Suddenly, they burst out of the school doors and danced and sang.

**All my people on the floor**  
_Let me see you dance_

All my people wantin' more  
**_Let me see you dance_**  
**All my people round and round  
****_Let me see you dance_**  
_All my people in the crowd  
__**Let me see you dance (see ya)**_

Immediately, the bus came and everyone poured onto it.

**Get on the floor, baby lose control**  
**Just work your body and let it go**

_If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
_**Hey Britney,** _We can dance all night long_

As the bus moved down the road, Sam serenaded Brittany and sang...

**Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control**

_Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
_**Yo pretty lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
**_If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got_

Sam and his friends then took a solo dance.

**All my people in the crowd, **_let me see you dance_  
**C'mon Britney lose control, **_watch you take it down_

Then the bus stopped, everybody began to grab a partner and danced their hearts out as they sang

_**All my people on the floor; Let me see you dance**_ **(Say let me see ya)**

**_All my people wantin' more; Let me see you dance _****(I wanna see ya dance)**  
**_All my people round and round; Let me see you dance _****(Say let me see ya)**  
**_All my people in the crowd; Let me see you dance _****(I wanna see ya dance)**  
**_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Brittany take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down._**

The song ended. Sam smiled. Brittany laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: Secret

**Sorry guys, but this chapter is short. It's mainly the two villains singing Secret by the Pierces from Pretty Little Liars.**

**HIOERIHJPOR**

Kitty cried. She was in the bed of her mothers, Cassandra. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!" she whined, "Mummy, that Great White Whale danced with my Ryder and those negros!" Cassandra sat next to her. "Honey," she said, "Getting him back is the easiest thing in the world. Really. Don't worry about a thing, Mummy will take care of everything." "BUT HOW?" cried Kitty. Cassandra smirked as she said "Remember this Kitty...nobody keeps a secret." She got off her bed and hid herself in her wardrobe. As she picked her clothes, she begun singing.

(**Cassandra, **_Kitty_, **_Both_**)

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it, in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**  
**If I show you then I know you**  
**Won't tell what I said**  
**Cause two can keep a secret**  
**If one of them is dead...**

Kitty got up off her bed and began to venture through her house as she sung...

_Why do you smile _  
_Like you have told a secret_  
_Now you're telling lies_  
_Cause you're the one to keep it_  
_But no one keeps a secret_  
_No one keeps a secret_

Then, Cassandra and Kitty both sung

_**Why when we do our darkest deeds**_  
_**Do we tell?**_  
_**They burn in our brains**_  
_**Become a living hell**_  
_**Cause everyone tells**_  
_**Everyone tells…**_

Cassandra sung as she undressed

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it, in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**

Kitty also joined along as she danced in her room

_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_

The two smirked as they both sung

_**If one of them is dead…**_

Then, plans formed in both of their heads as they sang

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…  
__**You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…**_

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it, in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**

_If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
__**If one of them is dead…**_

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it, in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**

_If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
__**If one of them is dead…**_

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it, in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**

_If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
__**If one of them is dead…**_

_**Yes two can keep a secret**_  
_**If one of us is…**_**Dead.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Best Kiki!

Sam, Brittany, Marley and Ryder opened the door. Immediately, they were surprised. Sam smiled. It was a dark room filled with food and record discs. "Like it?" said Sam. "Ya think?" said Marley, "This is so hip!" "Yeah," said Sam, "Not many people feel that way." "Sam?" said Brittany. "Yeah, honey baby," said Sam. Brittany stopped for a minute. She smiled. When he said that, he sent a thousand sparks into her blood. "I'm confused. Where are your family?" she asked. "Here," he said.

He pointed to a swarm of happy negros who ran into the room, eating and dancing. "Them," said Sam, "Let me get someone to help me explain." He turned around. "YO! MERCEDES!" he screamed. Immediately, a divaish girl swagged her way to the trio. "Sup, bro?" she asked. "I would like you to meet Marley, Brittany and Ryder, guys this is Mercedes." They all shaked her hands. "I know yo too," Mercedes said, pointing to Ryder and Marley, "You both on The Will Schuester Show." "Yeah," they said. "My wonderful friend, Brittany, here," said Sam, "Is confused. Can you help me tell the story of our life?" "Sure," she said.

"Yo see," said Mercedes, "My mother was a housemaid at the Mayor's mansion and just because she was black, she was abused by him. So, I had to watch helplessly as I saw her suffer. But Mum told me to run away from that god awful man and...that's where Sam comes in." "You see," began Sam, "I saw Mercedes on the road, suffering. So, I helped her. But helping a negro didn't sit well with my parents. They banished me from their house. Eventually, we met Unique and his gang of his friends who let us in." "Who's Unique?" asked Ryder. "Oh, you'll see," said Mercedes, and Sam and Mercedes walked off.

Suddenly, Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up and saw who it was from. "Hello?" he said. And he heard Unique's voice on the other side.

(**Unique, **_Unique and Sam and their Friends,_ **_Sam, _****_Mercedes_****_)_**

**Hey, I'm calling you back.**  
**Oh, she's been a witch tonight!**  
**And by witch I mean this rain**  
**No cabs, nowhere.**  
**So I had to put on the wig, and the heels,**  
**And the lashes and the ear**  
**And take the train to the club**  
**So I hope you're up, Blonde Boy,**  
**'Cause we are all coming over**  
**Lock the doors, lower the blinds**  
**Light up the smoke machine and put on your heels**  
**'Cause I know exactly what we need!**

And before you knew it, a boy dressed in girl's clothes appeared in the doorway...it was Unique. And everyone joined in on a song

_Let's have a kiki,_

**I wanna have a kiki**  
**_Lock the doors,_** **_tight_**  
_Let's have a kiki,_ **_mother_**  
**I'm gonna let you have it  
**_Let's have a kiki  
_**I wanna have a kiki  
****_Dive,_** **_turn, _****work**  
_Let's have a kiki  
_**We're gonna serve,** **_and work_** **_and turn_**  
**And h-h-honey**

Everyone danced around. Sam grabbed Brittany. Mercedes pulled Marley and Ryder. "Wait? What's a kiki?" asked Ryder. Immediately, the song rebegun

_**A kiki is a party, for calming all your nerves**_  
_**We're spilling tea, and dishing just deserts when they deserve**_

**And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave**  
**So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui**

_Let's have a kiki,_

**I wanna have a kiki**  
**_Lock the doors,_** **_tight_**  
**Let's have a kiki,** **_mother_**  
**I'm gonna let you have it  
**_Let's have a kiki  
_**I wanna have a kiki  
****_Dive, _****_turn,_** **work**  
_Let's have a kiki  
_**We're gonna serve,** **_and work _**_and turn_  
**And h-h-honey**

Then, halfway through the song, Mercedes burst in with a new one, surprising people

_**It's turkey lurkey time**_  
_**Tom turkey ran away but he just came home**_  
_**It's turkey lurkey time**_  
_**He's really home to stay, never one to roam**_  
_**Let's make a wish**_  
_**And may all your wishes come true**_

Sam, reluctanly, joined in.

_**Turkey lurkey **_  
_**goosey loosey, some for Uncle Joe, some for Cousin Lucy.**_

_Everybody gather 'round the table_  
_Dig in, dinner's being served_  
_Eat all the turkey you are able_  
_Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree?_  
_Climb up and bring it down for me_  
_That's something I would like to see_

Suddenly, the music stopped. Unique smiled.

**This kiki is marvelous!**

_Kiki, soso_  
_Oui, oui, non non!_  
_Kiki, soso_  
_Oui, oui, non non!_  
_Kiki, soso_  
_Oui, oui, non non!_  
_Kiki, soso_  
_Oui, oui, non non!_

_Let's have a kiki,_

**I wanna have a kiki**  
**_Lock the doors,_** **_tight_**  
_Let's have a kiki,_ **_(_****_hunty!_**, **_dropper)_**  
**I'm gonna let you have it  
**_Let's have a kiki  
_**I wanna have a kiki  
****_Dive,_** **_turn, _****work**  
_Let's have a kiki  
_**We're gonna serve,** **_and work_** **_and turn_**  
**And h-h-honey**

_Let's Have A Kiki!_

The song ended. People cheered and whooped. Marley, Brittany and Ryder clapped. Unique walked over to the three with Mercedes and Sam at her side. "And who we got here?" she asked. "Meet my new friends, Unique," said Sam, "This is Marley, Ryder and this one...well this pretty one is Brittany." Brittany was surprised at Unique. "I knew Mercedes was cloned!" she said, looking at Unique. Unique smiled, before laughing. "C'mon," said Unique, "Share this kiki with us!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Worst Sleepover

Marley was feeling better than she ever had but Kitty Wilde had to ruin it. It was minutes after the latest episode of the Will Schuester Show was filmed live. Marley was getting ready. Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Marley and Mercedes were behind her. Kitty came up to Marley and said "Sup, Sumo?" she sneered. "What are you doing here?" asked Sugar. "Well, Spraytan Hawknose," said Kitty, "Maybe your dates with wheelchair boy have made you dumb enough to realise that my mum is the station's manager." "But I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with us," said Tina.

Kitty scoffed. "I could handle the Asian Midget and the Desert Cake that blew up in an oven because you guys weren't annoying little bratz, but my liking was not extended to blown up Etta James, and a hippopotamus daughter gone wrong." "How was it?" asked Marley. "How was what, Elephant?" asked Kitty. "When you were spit out of hell?" said Marley.

Everyone was blown back. Kitty was shocked. "Listen all of you," said Kitty, "Y'all are sinners, and you'd better get right with God tout-de-suite because Jesus just logged onto Orbitz and booked himself a plane ticket back to Earth. See, he's got an awesome dad named God who's throwing him a bitchin' party called Armageddon, where he's gonna get to kick off his sandals, dance a little bit, and judge the crap out of everybody."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Kitty, why do you do this?" "Mercedes...why are you alive?" snarled Kitty. "Just stop, okay," said Marley. "Fine," said Kitty, "Anyway, I actually came here to invite you four to a sleepover at my house. Wanna come?" Tina, Brittany and Sugar nodded. "Can I come?" asked Mercedes. "I'm not going if Mercedes isn't going!" said Marley. "Fine, Black Maid's Daughter can come," said Kitty, "But if I find you hiding your dinky between your legs and prancing around like a Santa's reindeer, you're out."

HJGAERITKHERT

Kitty's sleepover came about that night. Everyone went into Kitty's rooms. "Guys, I bought some snacks," said Kitty. Marley's heart sunk. "Mmmmm, Chocolate Mudcake, Toffee Apples, Custard Tarts." Everyone dug into the food while Marley stood away. "Having anything, Marley?" taunted Kitty, biting into a glazed doughnut. "Are there any healthy snacks?" asked Marley. Kitty smirked. She grabbed Marley's hand and said "Follow me."

Soon, the two were in Kitty's bathroom. When she took her over to the toilet, Kitty put her second and third fingers together. "These are called fingers," she said, "Just stick them down your pie-hole and BAM! you're supermodel thin." "Eww, that's disgusting," said Marley. "You know what's more disgusting," said Kitty, "Having your humongous stomach explode blood, pudding, sour cream and chilly cheese fries." "Do you do it?" asked Marley. "I would if I were born with the fat gene," said Kitty, "And trust me, you aren't born with the fat gene, your born with the circus fat gene...just try it." She left the bathroom. Marley looked at her stomach. She looked at her toilet. She looked at her fingers. And soon, she was over the toilet bowl.

Kitty went into her closet, grabbing a hat and a brown wig. "This goody-too shoes really getting me annoyed," she murmured to herself. "Where's Marley?" asked Sugar. Kitty put on a high voice and turned around, revealing her wig and hat. "Why I'm here, wearing my signature boogy hat with my mud-brown hair. I'm going to steal all your boyfriends and smile because my mother's huge!"

Then, they heared a song come on.

(**Kitty,**_ Everyone)_

**Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee**  
**Lousy with virginity **  
**Won't go to bed till i'm legally wed,**  
**I can't! I'm Sandra Dee! Watch it, hey I'm Doris Day**  
**I was not brought up that way.**  
**Won't come across, even**  
**Rock Hudson lost**

_His heart to Doris Day, hey, hey_

I don't drink _(no!)_  
**Or swear** _(oh!)_  
**I don't rat my hair**_ (ew!)  
_**I get ill from one cigarette **_(cough, cough, cough)  
_**Keep your filthy paws  
Off my silky drawers!  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?**

**As for you Troy Donahue**  
**I know what you wanna do,**  
**You've got your crust I'm no object of lust.**

_I'm just plain Sandra Dee. (Eee, hahahaha)_

**Elvis! Elvis! Let me be!**  
**Keep that pelvis far from me!**  
**Just keep your cool,**  
**Now your starting **_to drool._  
**Hey fongool, I'm Sandra Dee.**

At that minute, everyone stopped. Marley came out of the bathroom. "Are you making fun of me, Kitty?" "Some people are so touchy," said Kitty, taking off her wig. Marley was fighting back tears. She grabbed all of her stuff. "Fine, I'm going," she said, walking out of the door. Everyone looked down, guilty, but Kitty just smiled.

HERKGHETIYIGERP

Marley walked down the road, ready to go home. A tear streaked down her pretty face. She brushed it away. Then, she began singing her emotions.

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**  
**Make you feel unpretty too**  
**I was told I was beautiful**  
**But what does that mean to you**  
**Look into the mirror who's inside there**  
**The one with the long hair**  
**Same old me again today**

**My outsides are cool**  
**My insides are blue**  
**Everytime I think I'm through**  
**It's because of you**  
**I've tried different ways**  
**But it's all the same**  
**At the end of the day**  
**I have myself to blame**  
**I'm just trippin'**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**  
**You can fix your nose if he says so**  
**You can buy all the make-up that man can make**  
**But if you can't look inside you**  
**Find out who am I to**  
**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**I feel pretty**  
**Oh so pretty**  
**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**Never insecure until I met you**  
**Now I'm being stupid**  
**I used to be so acute to me**  
**Just a little bit skinny**  
**Why do I look to all these things**  
**To keep you happy**  
**Maybe get rid of you**  
**And then I'll get back to me (hey)**

**My outsides look cool**  
**My insides are blue**  
**Everytime I think I'm through**  
**It's because of you**  
**I've tried different ways**  
**But it's all the same**  
**At the end of the day**  
**I have myself to blame**  
**Keep on trippin'**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**  
**You can fix your nose if he says so**  
**You can buy all the make-up that man can make**  
**But if you can't look inside you**  
**Find out who am I to**  
**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**I feel pretty**  
**Oh so pretty**  
**I feel pretty and witty and bright**  
**And I pity**  
**Any girl who isn't me tonight**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**  
**Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)**  
**I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that man can make)**  
**But if you can't look inside you**  
**Find out who am I to**  
**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty...but unpretty**

Tears ran down her face. Then, she sat on the grass. She began to sob and sob. Everything was just horrible for her. "MARLEY! MARLEY!" called a voice. She turned her head and saw Brittany running across the footpath. "Marley! Marley! Are you all right?" she asked. Marley tried to fight back the tears. Then, she burst into sobs. Brittany immediately came to her and comforted her. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay. Shhh, shhhh, it's ok, it's okay, I'm here," she soothed. "No, it's not ok," cried Marley, "No matter what I'm going to be fat and Cassandra and Kitty are going to do whatever it does to take me off the show."

Brittany scoffed. "Marley," said Brittany, "Can't you see what Kitty's doing? Your mother only became big because her life was sad. Kitty and Cassandra are trying to do that so you'll end up like her. But don't give into them. Your thin and beautiful." "Thankyou," said Marley, hugging her friend. "Nothing I do will defeat Kitty." "Are you kidding?" said Brittany, "Have you seen Ryder? He is drifting away from her...to you." "C'mon, that's not true," said Marley. "YES IT IS!" said Brittany. With a smile on her face, she got up and began dancing. Marley got up as well and a song broke out.

(**Marley,** _Brittany, __**Both)**_  
**I know something about love  
**  
_You've gotta want it bad  
_  
**If that guy's got into your blood  
**  
_Go out and get him  
_  
**_If you want him to be  
The very part of you  
Makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do  
_**  
**_Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now  
_**  
_I know something about love  
_  
**You gotta show it and  
Make him see the moon up above  
****_  
Reach out and get him  
If you want him to be  
Always by your side  
If you want him to  
Only think of you  
_**  
**_Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now  
_**  
_Ever since the world began  
It's been that way for man  
And women were created  
_  
**To make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be  
So complicated, oh, yeah!  
**  
**_I know something about love  
You gotta take his hand  
Show him what the world is made of  
One kiss will prove it  
If you want him to be  
Always by your side  
Take his hand tonight  
Swallow your foolish pride  
_**  
**_Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now (_****Oh, you have to tell him now!)****__**

Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him **(Oh, yeah!)****_  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him (_****Yeah!)****_  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now (_****Girl, you gotta tell him right now!) ****_  
_**  
**_Tell him that  
You're never gonna leave him (_****Oh, yeah!)****_  
Tell him that  
You're always gonna love him (_****Yeah!)****_  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now (_****Just take his hand in yours and tell him!)  
****_  
Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now (_****Just take his hand in yours and tell him!)****__**

Tell him, tell him, tell him,  
Tell him right now **(Tell him right now!)**

The two ended the song and hugged each other.


	10. Chapter 10: Creatures of the Night

The next day was a much better day for all our characters. It began with this.

Marley was in her room, admiring her many pictures of Ryder Lynn on her wall. Then, her phone vibrated. She looked at it and saw a text from Brittany.

Hey, Marley. Do you want to come over for a better sleepover tonight?

Marley smiled and texted back **Sure. Eight o'clock, your house?**

Brittany texted back. **Sure! Cya there!**

Marley went downstairs. Her Mum was in the kitchen, preparing food. "Hey, Mum," Marley called. "Yes, Marls?" "I was wondering if I could go to Brittany's tonight?" "Sure thing, honey," said Millie Rose, "I'm actually going out tonight as well." "Really?" asked Marley. "Yeah," said Millie, "I've decided to get my life back, and first step is seeing the real world." Marley hugged her Mum. "That's great," said Marley. "Yeah," she said.

Ryder was in his room, practicing a dance for the Will Schuester Show when his phone vibrated. He went over to check his text. It was from Kitty. **Hey Ryder. Do you mind if I come over?** Ryder texted back **No worries. My parents are on a date. How about 8 o'clock? **Kitty texted back **Sure, Babe xx.**

Kitty, at her house, smiled. "Is it done?" asked Cassandra. "Yep," said Kitty, "My hotness is going to win back my boyfriend from that Fat Hobo in the apartment." "That's my girl," said Cassandra, "Now for my turn."

Eight o'clock approached that night. Cassandra opened the door to Wilbur's joke shop. She looked around, a look of boredom on her face. "HELLO!" she called to no avail. She threw her wallet on the counter and took off her red gloves. She then walked around the shop. A bunch of posters with Marley's face on them. Angry, she punched them, making a huge hole inside the paper. She walked around and screamed one more time "HELLO!" "Looking for someone?" said a voice. Cassandra turned around and saw Wilbur walking. "For you, I'm afraid," she said, a fake smile curling on her lips. She smirked wickedly...he had no idea what he was in for.

Marley ran into Brittany's room. "Let's re-do this sleepover, shall we?" said Brittany. Marley smiled and gave her best friend a huge hug.

Millie finally opened the door to her house. Immediately, she gasped. It was such a beautiful world. "Wow!" she said as she began to walk down the road.

Kitty walked into Ryder's room. "What you dancing to there?" she asked. "Nothing," said Ryder. Kitty smirked. Immediately, everyone felt a song coming on.

(**Marley and Brittany, **_Cassandra, _Kitty, **_Millie,_** **_All)_**

**I was feeling done in...couldn't win**

**I'd only ever kissed before**

_I though there's no use getting into heavy sweating'_

_It only leads to trouble and bad sweating_

As the music became more intense, so did everyone else. Brittany and Marley danced around their room. Wilbur and Cassandra begun to venture through the shops, Cassandra trying to seduce him. Kitty was doing the same thing as her mother, and Ryder watched on helplessly. Millie then ventured through the streets of Lima, happier than ever.

_**Now all I want to know is if I'm to grow**_

_**I've tasted blood and I want more**_

(_More_, **more,** more, _more_)

**I'll put up no resistance,** I want to stay the distance

_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_

Suddenly, everyone burst into a soulful dance as they sang the next part.

**L-l-l-l-l-la-love me,** I wanna be happy

**Romey Jomey fufill me,** **_Creature of the night_**

Kitty smiled. Suddenly, she thrusted Ryder into the wall and began to dance and sing. Ryder knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it.

And if anything grows, while you pose, I'll joy you up and make no sound

(_Sound, _**sound,** **_sound_****_,_** **_sound_**)

_And that's just one small fraction,_ **of the main attraction**

_**I need a friendly land,**_ I need some action

_L-l-l-l-l-la-love me,_ I wanna be happy

**Romey Jomey fufill me, ****_Creature of the night_**

**L-l-l-l-l-la-love me, I wanna be happy**

**Romey Jomey fufill me, Creature of the night**

L-L-L-LA-love me, **_I wanna be happy_**

_Romey Jomey_ **fufill me,** (suddenly, Marley, Brittany, Kitty and Cassandra fell onto the floor and squirmed as they sung) **_Creature of the night_**

Then, Ryder and Wilbur began to sing.

(_Ryder,_ **Wilbur)**

_Creature of the Night_

**Creature of the Night**

_Creature of the Night_

**Creature of the Night**

_Creature of the Night_

**Creature of the Night**

_CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!_

Then, everyone sang...

_**CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!**_

WOOOOOO!

Just at that moment, everyone began panting. Cassandra was now kissing Wilbur and to make matters worse...the door opened. They turned around...Millie was standing in there! "YOU!" she screamed. "WILBUR! YOUR WIFE!" said Cassandra, making him look guilty, "You said she was out!" Meanwhile, Brittany and Marley finished that song. They laughed and hugged each other. Ryder held Kitty. They were inches away. Kitty leaned in. Ryder was as well. And before you knew it...they were kissing.

JGRHTRKHTYKIHNJG

**Hey everyone. I'm really desperate for some reviews. I've changed the lyrics to the song a bit but if you keep on reviewing it, then I will put some better ones in.**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Never Changing Who I Am

**Chapter 11**

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked Marley. "Sure," said Brittany. Marley then went inside. She got out her cellphone and pressed "_Ryder." _And the voice she got wasn't Ryder's...it was Kitty's. "Why hello there, Sumo?" sneered Kitty's voice. "Kitty?" said Marley, "I called for-" "Ryder," Kitty interrupted, "Yeah, well he's in the shower, washing up his extremely chiselled physique." "Sorry, I don't understand," said Marley.

"Uh Let's see," said Kitty, "You blew off the hottest piece of junk in Lima to go visit your loser best friend. Said hot ass was lonely, distraught. Didn't know what to do with himself. I was more than happy to come over and rekindle our romances that were taken away by you. And then one thing led to another and I see, you know I at his place and... you know..." Marley became sadder as she heard this.

"But you and Ryder?" "Why don't we consider this one of those little nasty life lessons," snarled Kitty, "Auditioning for a television show. Throwing yourself at an upper classman, and telling me that I am going to lose. I am going to lose?! I think you were over reaching and needed a little bit of a reminder. I never lose, Sumo. And you are what you've always been. A privileged, self-indulgent, diamond, fatass..." BEEP! Marley turned off the phone and cried. Just cried. Soon, her sobs became words.

(**Marley)**

**Notice me, take my hand**  
**Why are we strangers when**  
**Our love is strong**  
**Why carry on without me**

**Everytime I try to fly, I fall**  
**Without my wings, I feel so small**  
**I guess I need you, baby**  
**And everytime I see you in my dreams**  
**I see your face, it's haunting me**  
**I guess I need you, baby**

**I make believe that you are here**  
**It's the only way I see clear**  
**What have I done**  
**You seem to move on easy**

**And everytime I try to fly, I fall**  
**Without my wings, I feel so small**  
**I guess I need you, baby**  
**And everytime I see you in my dreams**  
**I see your face, you're haunting me**  
**I guess I need you, baby**

**I may have made it rain**  
**Please forgive me**  
**My weakness caused you pain**  
**And this song's my sorry**

**At night I pray**  
**That soon your face will fade away**

**And everytime I try to fly, I fall**  
**Without my wings, I feel so small**  
**I guess I need you, baby**  
**And everytime I see you in my dreams**  
**I see your face, you're haunting me**  
**I guess I need you, baby**

JRKJGEJRGT

Millie was reading her book, a bunch of depressing thoughts racing through her mind. Then the door opened. "Marley?" But she turned around, seeing it was Wilbur. "C'mon, Baby," is all Wilbur said. He walked over to Millie. "Honey, we've been married for eighteen years," said Wilbur, "How could I ever?" "She is very glamorous," said Millie. "C'mon," said Wilbur, "I'll prove I love ya."

Then, a song came on

(_Wilbur)_

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

Then, Wilbur and Millie found themselves outside, falling in love again.

(_Wilbur, _**Edna****_, Both_**)  
**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine**  
_(Oh, we had everything)  
_**Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
**_(Yeah but this is happenin')  
_  
**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
****_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love, _**_OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**  
**  
**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second** **_we're not broken just bent_**  
**_And we can learn to love again  
_****I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
****_You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_**  
_Oh, tear ducts and rust  
_**I'll fix it for us  
**_We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
_**You're holding it in  
**_You're pouring a drink  
__**No nothing is as baaaad a-aaas it- seems  
WE'LL- COME CLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNNN**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh,****_ that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

The music died down and Edna and Wilbur smiled. Then, they kissed, rekindling their romance.

RYLEYRYLEY4EVA!

Marley left Brittany's house that day. She couldn't believe what Kitty and Ryder had done. Well, who was there to blame? Kitty's the one who bribed him but Marley thought Ryder liked her. Well, they clearly didn't. Anyway, she thought she was the fool for trying to get one of the most attractive boys in the world who was in a relationship with one of the hottest and most popular girls in school.

Marley didn't know how she was going to cope with everything that happened. Then, it hit her. Unique, Sam and Mercedes! A smile broke across her beautiful face. Then, she broke into a run.

JARLEYJARLEYSUCKS!

Ryder came out of the shower. Kitty was on her bed and looked at him with a smile. "Hey, Ryder," said Kitty. Ryder smiled. "Now, who do you pick?" Kitty asked. Ryder looked at her, confused. "What?" he asked. "Who?" said Kitty, simply, "I know you've kept an eye on the loser who was barfed out of her mother's humongous stomach after her mum went on an eating spree. But after last night, I think you may be questioning your love. So, who is it? Me or the fatso?"

Ryder felt quite hurt at Kitty's comments. He didn't know she treated Marley like this. Then, he began to decide. Why did he like Marley? Marley was the prettiest face in the world, and what made her better is that she didn't know it. She wasn't mean or arrogant. She was sweet and nice. Caring and loving. Why was he with Kitty? She was hot, but she bragged about it and it made her seem worse. She _was _mean and arrogant. She was hurtful and snarky. Harming and insuulting. Then, he knew who he liked.

"So?" asked Kitty. Ryder smiled. "You know," he said, "I've always loved Roses." He smiled. Kitty was horrified. Ryder walked out the door. He picked Marley over Kitty!

RYLEYRYLEY4EVA!

Marley ran down the street. Then, she appeared at the same store where she was a few days ago. She burst in. Unique, Sam and Mercedes, who were all huddled together, turned around. "MARLEY!" they all said in unison.

"We have to do something!" Marley blurted out. "What?" they all said in confusion. "Cassandra and Kitty," said Marley. "Oh, you heard?" asked Unique. "No," said Marley, "What do you mean." "Cassandra July said that they cancelled Negro Day," said Unique. "WHAT!" screamed Marley, "We are going to do something about this."

"Marley," Unique urged, "We can't do anything. We'll never be able to sing or dance on tv again." Then, an idea lit up in Marley's head. "If we can't dance...why don't we march?" Unique smiled, liking this idea. "Yes," she said, "In fact-" she turned around to Sam and Mercedes and said "Gather all of our friends. Tell them that tonight at eight o'clock we will march into the station and protest." Sam, Marley and Unique roared in approval. This would be great!

RYLEYRYLEY4EVA!

It was seven o'clock. Unique, Sam, Mercedes and Marley grabbed a candle and lit it. Then, they turned. All of their friends-all black and rebellious-followed out, their candles in the air. Then, they turned around started their protest. People from the side of the houses-who supported the protest-began the cup song. And before you knew it, they were singing a song.

(**Unique,**_ Marley_, Sam, **_Mercedes,_** **_Unique, Marley, Sam, Mercedes with other protestors_**)

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
__**That I'm never changing who I am  
**_  
_So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check  
_  
**_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all, a-all  
This city never sleeps at night_**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
**_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
_I'm just the same as I was  
**_Now don't you understand  
_****_That I'm never changing who I am_**

It's time to begin, isn't it?

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
_I'm just the same as I was (_yeah_)  
**_Now don't you understand _**_(yeah)__**  
**__**That I'm never changing who I am**_

This road never looked so lonely  
_This house doesn't burn down slowly  
__**To ashes, to ashes  
**_  
**_It's time to begin, isn't it?_** (_yeah, yeah)__**  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was**__ (yeah, yeah)__**  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**__ (yeah, yeah)_

It's time to begin, isn't it?

(_yeah, yeah)__**  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was**__ (yeah, yeah)__**  
Now don't you understand**__ (yeah, yeah)__**  
That I'm never changing who I am**_

Everyone was happened and determined. They walked on and on until they were stopped. A bunch of polices guards were guarding the station.


	12. Chapter 12: Do I Love You?

**Chapter 12**

"Excuse me," said Unique. The crowd came to a halt as the police guards made no way for the outcasts to protest. "Is there some reason we can't pass through?"

The police officer gave a wicked and pleasurable smile to Unique. "I suggest you and your little friends go back to where they come from." This comment struck an uprising through the crowd. People shouted and yelled abuse and insults at the men. Soon, it was coming uncontrollable.

"ENOUGH!" screamed the police officer. The crowd went quiet. The officer broke the silence. "Right, boys...let's take the whole lot in." The police officers swarmed into the crowd. Everyone yelled and screamed. Someone grabbed hold of Marley's arms. Marley tried to break free. Everyone's attention was on her now.

After a struggle, Marley stamped on the officer's foot. The officer gave a yelp of pain and limped backwards. Marley wasn't done yet. She kicked him in the shin then punched him in the face. This made everything silent.

"You just assaulted a police officer, Miss." The same chaos and struggle ensued in the crowd again. Mercedes pushed Marley back and screamed "RUN, MARLEY! RUN!"

Marley made her way through the crowd, leaving behind the continous jeers of "2, 4, 6, 8! TV'S GOTTA INTERGRATE!"

RYLEY4EVARYLEY4EVA

In the Sylvester household, Sue read a book as she sat with Brittany near the television. Something that was said on the news made Brittany and Sue's head turn.

"Ms Marley Rose," the news reporter said, "The well respected television personality and talented singer brutally attacked a seargeant, nearly beating him to death." They exaggerated about what happened. She only did it in self-defence.

"YOU SEE!" whined Sue to Brittany, "That quarter-of-a-cheesecake was never a good influence on you." As her mother ranted on about Marley's horrible personality, Brittany turned to the window and saw Marley on the other side.

"Let me in," she mouthed. Brittany nodded. She then pointed her head to her right and Marley ran in that direction. Brittany got up and walked away.

Brittany soon found herself in her bedroom. Marley ran through the window and was helped up by her best friend. "You ok, Marls?" "You have no idea."

They made there way down to a secret passage of stairs. Soon, Brittany let Marley into a secret room that was hidden away from the world, something they needed.

"Brittany, the cops are looking for me," Marley said, "We need to get away." "Then, I know what we will do," said Brittany. She grabbed a phone on the bench and dialled a number.

"Sam...hey it's Brittany...yeah, she's fine. She's actually at my house. We were wondering if you could come and get us out of here...sure, thanks." She put down the phone. "Sam, Unique and Mercedes are coming." Marley ran up to Brittany and gave her a huge. "THANKYOU!"

RYLEY4EVARYLEY4EVA

We now switch to the Rose Household. A worried Millie and Wilbur watched the television before them.

"A massive manhunt is under way for Ms Rose. She reportedly beat him up and is now in hospital, suffering from internal bleeding." Millie couldn't bear to hear what they were singer.

"THAT'S A LIE! WILBUR, THEY'RE TELLING LIES!" Then, there was a knock at a door. Millie got excited. "That could be her." She mustered all her strength and ran to the front door. She pulled it back...Ryder was there.

"Oh, Mr Lynn, it's you. I thought you were Tracy." "No," said Ryder, "I was just at home and combing my hair and then I heard it on the news. How could Marley beat a man to death?" "It's not true," said Millie, "He grabbed her and she stamped on his feet and kicked him in self-defence."

"Well, come in here and we'll make you better," said Millie. She pulled him in and closed the door.

RYLEY4EVARYLEY4EVA

Back in the Sylvester household, Brittany said "Oh, no. Your hair deflated." "Let it," said Marley, "It's the least of my worries. I love this room. It's very well insolated."

Then, Sue barged into the room and screamed "IT'S NOT WHERE YOU'RE GOING! THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" "Mum," said Brittany, "Don't send my friend to jail."

Sue was going to protest until the window opened. Unique, Mercedes and Sam came out of it. "Hands off, girl," said Mercedes. "Get out, Negros!" screamed Sue. "OH HELL NO!" screamed Mercedes.

Sam, Mercedes and Unique lunged at Sue and set Brittany free. Soon, everyone ran out of the room, except for Sue. They locked her in there and ran away. As they did, Ryder, Sam, Mercedes, Unique and Brittany began to sing.

(**Ryder, **Mercedes, **_Unique,_** **Sam,** _Brittany,_ Marley, **_Everyone_**)

**When I was a little boy**  
**I had a rag doll**  
**Only doll I've ever owned**  
**Now I love you just the way I loved that**  
**Rag doll**  
**But only now my love has grown**

And it gets stronger, in every way  
**_And it gets deeper, let me say  
_****And it gets higher,** **day by day**

_**And do I love you my oh my**_  
_**Yeh river deep mountain high **_yeah, **_yeah, _****_yeah_**  
**_If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_**

_When you were a young boy_  
_Did you have a puppy_  
_That always followed you around  
_Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No I'll never let you down

Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows  
And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows  
**_And it gets sweeter baby_**, _as it grows_

_**And do I love you my oh my**_  
_**Yeh river deep mountain**___high yeah, **_yeah, _****_yeah_**  
**_If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_**

**I love you baby like a flower loves the spring**  
And I love you baby just like Tina loves to sing  
And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
**_And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_**

**And do I love you my oh my**  
**Yeh river deep mountain high** yeah, **_yeah, _****_yeah_**  
**_If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, BAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBYYYYYYY!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Hello Regionals

**Hey guys. I'm sorry. There was a dilemma. I uploaded Chapter 13 from Jyder: A Romantic Comedy instead of this one. Sorry guys. Thnxs to .35 and forevergleek1299 for pointing it out.**

Chapter 13

_The Day of Sectionals_

"CAN YOU BLOW MY-CAN YOU BLOW MY-CAN YOU BLOW MY WHISTLE, BAY-BAY!" It started with one guy singing it until his whole group began singing. The crowd went wild as the music began.

The commentators looking upon the performance were raving away. One man boomed his voice "This is the type of performance that you wouldn't expect to see at Regionals-a whacky, great, live performance filled with moments that blow the socks off the crowd and the judges. Not to mention the talent scouts and agents that sit before us."

"Yes," said the Female Commentator, "The 53rd Annual Regionals here in Lima have never been better. Four groups dedicating their time to song and dance to end up here after months of hard work. The Warblers, who are just performing now, have set the bar quite high for the other groups that consist of the James Addams Academy, Haverbrook School for the Deaf, the Rosedale Mennonites and the New Directions. The New Directions originate here in Lima where they perform on the high-rated television daytime series The Will Schuester Show. Now, the cast of the show attempt to make their hometown proud by beating their fellow competitors. Let's see if they succeed!"

The Warblers ended their spectacular performance and ran off to the wings…now it was time for The New Directions to perform. The lights deemed and sent everyone into darkness. Then, the New Directions belted out their song.

Britney=Santana

Kitty=Kitty

Ryder=Ryder

Jake=Noah

Sam=Jesse

**Santana:** I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone yeah

when you're here in my arms.

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

(**Kitty: **Okay, you ready?)

**Ryder:** Woke up on the right side of the bed,

**Puck: **What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

**Jesse:** Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,

**Joe:** Cuz it's always a good time.

**Kitty:** Good morning and good night,

**Tina:** I wake up at twilight.

**Everyone:** It's gonna be alright(-right -right -right -right -right -rightrightrightrightrightrightright!)

**Rory:** As long as you love me~ (**Blaine:** Oh ohhh)

**Rorey:** As long as you love me~ (**Blaine:** Oh ohhh)

**Ryder:** Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today.

**Ryder:** Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today. (**Sugar:** *bleep* check my flow!)

**Blaine:** I feel so close to you right now,

**Noreen:** I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.

**Blaine:** I wear my heart upon my sleeve,

**Doreen:** I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my life.

**Kitty:** Falling from cloud nine,

**Jesse:** Everyone else in the room can see it.

**Kitty:** Crashing from the high,

**Jesse:** Everyone else but you.

**Puck:** As long as you love me,

**Ryder:** We could be starving,

**Puck:** We could be homeless,

**Both:** We could be broken.

**Rory:** As long as you love me,

**Jesse:** I'll be your platinum,

**Rory: **I'll be your silver,

**Both:** I'll be your gold.

**Blaine:** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me~

(**Noreen:** I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.)

**Blaine:** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me~

(**Joe:** Don't even have to try, it's always a good time.)

**Everyone: **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa (**Kitty:** I'm wide awake).

**ND Girls:** Let's make the most of the night,

Like we're gonna die young.

**ND:** Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa,

(**Ryder:** Everybody's gonna love today.)

(**ND Girls:** I'm wide awake.)

**ND Guys:** who-oa-oa-oa, that's what makes you beautiful!

**ND: **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa (**Noreen:** I'm wide awake).

**ND Girls: **Let's make the most of the night,

**ND Girls: **Like we're gonna die young.

**Doreen: **Stronger, stronger, **Kitty: **I'm wide awake

**ND:** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Puck:** Make no excuses now, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now.

**Hunter: **I've got them moves like (**Jake: **Gangnam Style!)

**Sebastian: **I've got them moves like (**Jake: **Gangnam Style!)

**Blaine: **I've got them mo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooves like (**Jake: **Op! Op! Op! Oppan Gangnam Style!)

**Noreen and Doreen: **White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight.

Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight.

**Kitty: **Letting go tonight.

**ND: **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know.

**Kitty:** Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine.

**ND:** Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. (Here we go!)

**Noreen:** You da one that I dream about all day.

**Doreen:** You da one that I think about always.

**Noreen:** You are da one so I make sure I behave.

**Doreen: **My love is your love, your love is mine.

**ND Guys: **As long as you love me,

We could be starving,

We could be homeless,

We could be broken.

As long as you love me,

I'll be your platinum,

I'll be your silver,

I'll be your gold. (**Sugar: **Let's go!)

**Jesse:** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me~

**Sugar:** Let me see what you can do.

**Tina:** I got a sex drive, **Kitty:** just push to start.

**Tina:** I got a sex drive, **Kitty:** just push to start.

**ND Girls: **Push, push push, push to start, push, push push, push to start.

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone.

You shine it when I'm alone.

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong.

And dreaming when they're gone.

**Kitty:** Oh, oh, oh, oh-ohhh, verdammte scheiße, yeah.

Oh, oh, oh, oh-ohhh, verdammte scheiße, yeah.

Oh, oh, oh, oh-ohhh, verdammte scheiße, yeah.

**Joe: **You're just somebody that I used to know.

**Kitty:** Gimme all your love boy.

**Noreen and Doreen:** You could be my boy, you could be my boy toy.

**Kitty: **In the nick of time, I could say a sicker rhyme,

Cause it's time for change like a like a nickel and a dime.

I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan.

**ND: **We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**ND: **Woah-oah-oh-oh-ah-oh,

**Girls: **I'm wide awake.

Let's make the most of the night,

Like we're gonna die young.

**ND: **Woah-oah-oh-oh-ah-oh,

**Ryder: **Everybody's gonna love today.

**Girls:** I'm wide awake,

**ND:** Wa-oh-ah-oh,

**Guys:** That's what makes you beautiful.

**ND:** Woah-oah-oh-oh-ah-oh,

**ND Girls:** I'm wide awake,

Let's make the most of the night,

Like we're gonna die young.

Stronger, stronger,

I'm wide awake.

**ND:** We don't really have to try,

It's always a good time.

It's always a good time.

The crowd roared but none of them knew what was in store for them all next.

As the cast of The Will Schuester Show sang Hall Of Fame, Cassandra spoke into her walky-talky. "Well?" she demanded. The sound cracked like any walky-talky would and the Police Officer guarding the outside of the Lima Theatre replied "No sign of her. We checked every room, every door. She isn't inside."

After the usual crackling of the device, Cassandra scoffed. "That doesn't mean she won't try." "Cassandra, I doubt Marley is going to risk being arrested to perform in Regionals." Cassandra scoffed again and abandoned her microphone. As she walked away, she mumbled to herself "If I risked clinical diseases, the sumo will certainly risk jail."

But she didn't know…the master plan.

_Flashback_

_The day before Regionals, Millie Rose sat on her couch before her phone ringed the usual ringtone. She went to grab it and said "Hello."_

_"Mum!" said the voice. Immediately, it struck everything. Marley was on the other side. She was in Unique's house before all of her friends and fellow outcasts. "MARLEY! MARLEY!" whined Mrs Rose. _

_"Mum, yes I am safe," said Marley, "I need your help. Tomorrow is Regionals. I need you to meet Brittany outside. There, she will explain our plan. Quickly, Mum. I need you." She hung the phone and got the plan back in action._

_…._


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye To Sandra Dee

Chapter 14

The New Directions continued to sing. As they did, someone waddled outside. They were approaching the doors. It looked an awful lot like….Marley Rose.

The Police Officer spotted this and said in his walky-talky "CONFIRMED SIGHTING!" He rushed to grab the person approaching the doors. Cassandra received the message and ran to the police officers inside saying "GET OUT THERE! GET OUT! OUT! OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT!"

They reluctantly brought out her demands, leaving the station unprotected. Cassandra walked away. If she had stayed any longer, she would have seen Mercedes and Sam peak behind the curtains. They looked at each other and ran away.

Outside, the police officers ran to their suspect and grabbed her. As soon as they did, they saw it wasn't Marley Rose…just someone dressed as her. Had they looked closer they would have seen beneath all the makeup and wigs that it was in fact Wilbur just dressed up.

"Looking for someone?" husked Wilbur. The police officers backed off, feeling foolish and angry.

Thankfully, Wilbur had caused a diversion. Mercedes and Sam ran through the station and approached the opening doors. They got out a key and smiled. Sam then locked each door and ran away. Their diversion was coming into place.

"CHECK THE DOORS!" screamed the Police Officer. All the other policemen ran to the doors and tried to open them. However, they found them locked. No matter what they did, they couldn't get through. (Thankyou Sam and Mercedes!)

As the New Direction's song began to near an end, The Police Officers grabbed a Hairspray battering ram that stood on either side of the door. They grabbed onto it on different sides and pointed it straightforward. Then, they ran back and ran forward. The battering ram clashed with the door with a BANG! However, their efforts were to no avail.

"C'mon men, put your backs into it," he said. Wilbur, underneath his appearance of Marley, had watched on. However, he turned his head at a certain sound. He saw that Unique had opened a door that was closeby. Unique made gestures to get there. Wilbur quickly ran and was now inside, leaving the constant clashes of the Hairspray battering ram with the door.

Finally, the doors burst open. The men ran inside with the battering ram and dropped it as soon as possible. They finally walked inside the station where they saw the New Directions had finished their song and the Jane Addams Academy were performing.

Cassandra noticed them behind stage and ran to them. "What is with you people?" she whined, "How hard is it to beat down a door?" "The Hairspray battering ram was heavy," said the Police Officer.

Cassandra scoffed at this. "How can they be heavy they're…hollow?" At that moment, Cassandra was afraid. She said "MOVE IT" and pushed through. The police guards followed her as they entered the door they came through. Secretly, a bunch of black outcasts grabbed a stray wheel and put it in the locker, closing the door.

Everyone was dancing away to the tune of the song that was playing. If they had paid any attention to the back, they would have seen a running figure on the wall. Then, Jane Addams Company and Regionals was done.

The commentators said "Everyone, take a break and don't go anywhere because we are soon to find out the winner of Regionals."

The crowd was soon flooded into the café. Ryder left the cast of The Will Schuester Show and ran through the crowd. He had been tipped off about Marley's plans to infiltrate the station and was going to be a part of it.

"MARLEY!" he called. He opened the door to the girl's bathroom and heard a terrible, horrible noise. It was a mixture of coughs, tears, anger and fear. "Marley?" Ryder said.

He checked every cubicle and finally found Marley. She was huddled over a toilet bowl. Ryder was shocked. Her fingers were in her mouth and were pushed to the back of her throat. She let go and vomited a very little.

"MARLEY, STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?" said Ryder. Marley stopped and instead cried over the toilet bowl. "Because," she cried, "My Mum is the town joke. I am fat and ugly. I can never get on that show without someone trying to overpower me. And I just want it to stop."

"Well sticking your fingers down your throat isn't going to make things better," he said. Marley got up and walked over to the sink, saying "Spare me the lecture. I've seen the health movies."

"Ok," said Ryder, "Johnny Lynn. He's my cousin. He was the quarterback of high school and his coaches were always demanding him to lose weight. Now, Johnny did all the crazy diets, puked every day and when that stopped working he used laxatives. And last month, in the middle of a match…"

"He died?" cried Marley. "…he crapped himself in front of the whole school," said Ryder. Marley burst out laughing. Ryder gave her a smile and walked over. "I would never use Laxatives," said Marley. "Well, I don't want to kiss a girl who's got puke on her breath on or off stage," said Ryder, "C'mon, take this show back."

He left Marley alone. Marley took in everything he said and sang

**Look at me,  
There has to be something more than what they see  
Wholesome and pure,  
Oh so scared and unsure, a pawn then,  
Sandra Dee  
Sandy, you must start anew,  
Don't you know what you must do  
Hold your head high,  
Take a deep breath and sigh  
GOODBYE TO SANDRA DEE-!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Outcasts

**HEY GUYS! I know it's been two months since I updated this. It's just I was stuck on ideas and then we had a trip all around Europe. It's 1:18am now and my families catching missed sleep from the plane while I am up. Btw, this is the last chapter. I do hope you enjoyed my first EVER fanfic. Also, look out for my two other fanfics I just posted! THNXS!**

**Chapter 15**

The Warblers, The Waffle Toots and the New Directions stood on the stage. Will Schuester stood before the crowd, commentating. All the other teams were shuffling their hands, breathing heavily as they were going to find out who was the winner.

"Third place in the 1962 Greater Midwest Show Choir Regionals goes to…" Will Schuester boomed, "…The Waffle Toots!" The band went out to accept the award as everyone else clapped and cheered.

"Now, the final score…" Mr Schuester said. A woman handed him an envelope. The drum rolled. Everyone looked in. They were so warped up that they barely noticed that a rocket in the style of a hairspray can was being spun around on the stage.

"It is my…obligation…" Mr Schuester joked, "To announce that the New Directions…" "…Are about to get outdanced!" said a voice. Everyone spun around and saw Marley Rose, dressed up and looking great, inside the float. The music to "_Born to Hand Jive_" begun. Kitty gasped in horror as Marley got out of the float and began singing

_Before I was born late one night  
My papa said everything's alright  
The doctor paid, my Mama laid down  
With her stomach bouncing all around  
'Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive  
Mama gave birth to a hand-jive_

Mercedes jumped in from the crowd and began singing with Marley

_[Mercedes and Marley:]_  
_I could barely walk when I milked a cow  
When I was three I pushed a plow_

Sam began dancing and joined in

_[Sam]_  
_While chopping wood I moved my legs  
And they saw me dance when I gathered eggs_

Ryder couldn't get his eyes off Marley and he eventually joined in

_[Marley and Ryder:]_  
_The townfolk clapped, I was only five  
Out-dance 'em all, he was born to hand-jive!_

_[Mercedes:]_  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody

_[All of them, New Directions, Crowd]_  
_Born to hand-jive, baby  
Born to hand-jive, baby_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_How low can you go?  
_  
_[Marley:]_  
_How low can you go?  
_  
_[Ryder:]_  
How low can you go?

_[Sam:]_  
_How low can you go?  
Higher!  
_  
_[Ryder:]_  
Higher!

_[Marley:]_  
Higher!

_[Mercedes:]_  
And higher, yeah!

_[Ryder with New Directions:]_  
_Now can you hand jive, baby?_

Suddenly, everyone from the crowds and different groups joined in the song.

_[Everyone]_  
_Oh can you hand jive, baby? ([Marley:] Baby, yeah!)  
Oh yeah can you hand jive, baby? ([Marley:] Can you hand jive?)  
Oh can you hand jive baby? ([Marley:] Baby!)  
Oh yeah ([Marley:] Oh yeah)  
Oh yeah ([Marleys:] Oh yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah ([Marley:] Oh yeah)_

Then everyone screamed at the top of their lungs…

_Born to hand jive, oh yeah!_

Just as the song ended, the policemen finally opened the door and Cassandra burst out. She saw the sight and gave a glaring look at Marley, realizing what had happened. Marley looked back at her with a cheeky smile.

Everyone noticed Cassandra and stopped. "Looks like you've lost now, Ms. July," Marley sang. Cassandra got out and walked right up to Marley. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, _no, no._ The battle's not done _yet_." She turned around and screamed "HIT IT!"

No later did the music of All That Jazz come on and Marley and Cassandra were locked in a dance battle.

(**Cassandra, **Rachel)

**C'mon babe**

**Why don't we paint the town?**

**And all that Jazz**

**I'm gonna rouge my knees**

**And roll my stockings down**

**And all that jazz**

**Start the car**

**I know a whoopee spot**

**Where the gin is cold**

**But the piano's hot**

**It's just a noisy hall**

**Where there's a nightly brawl**

**And all That Jazz**

Marley finally felt a surge of confidence run through her. She then burst out dancing and amazed Cassandra.

Slick your hair

And wear your buckle shoes

And all that Jazz

I hear that Father Dip

Is gonna blow the blues

And all that Jazz

Hold on, hon

We're gonna bunny hop

I bought some aspirin

Down at United Drug

In case you shake apart

And want a brand new start

To do that

...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Cassandra was still determined to get her way and she continued the song. Marley had her fun as well!

**Find a flask**

**We're playing fast and loose**

**And all that jazz**

Right up here

Is where I store the juice

And all that jazz

**Come on, babe**

**We're gonna brush the sky**

**I bet you luck Lind**

**You never flew so high**

**'Cause in the stratosphere**

**How could he lend an ear**

**to all that Jazz?**

**No, I'm no one's wife**

**But,** Oh, I love my life

**And all that…Jazz-!**

**That Jazz!**

Cassandra gave a little smile, as if she had won. However, everyone turned against her and Kitty. "Sorry, Ms July," Will Schuester said, "But it's changed…WE HAVE OFFICIALLY INTEGRATED!" The crowd screamed as Cassandra and Kitty looked in horror before another song started.

_[Marley]_

Who's to say, who's not okay  
The breakaways, will outlast, will outlast

_[Sam]_  
Sticks and stones, won't break these bones  
They're just some drones,  
To get past, I'll get past

_[Unique]_  
Feeling downcast, like an outcast  
Underdogs, it's time to bite back

_[Everyone]_  
We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar, scar  
Brighter than any star, star  
We're the outcast, outcast

There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast

_[Unique, Marley and Mercedes]_

I'd rather be outrageous than  
Just another door pushing again  
I'd rather be a rainbow than  
Just some shade of grey

_[Ryder]_

We are, we are, we are, we are _[Marley: Yeah, yeah]_  
Stronger from every scar, scar _[Marley: Yeah, yeah]_  
Brighter than any star, _[Marley: Yeah, yeah]_  
We're the outcast, THE OUTCAST!

Then, everyone gathered in as they sang. Marley and Ryder stayed back and looked at each other's eyes passionately while everyone else sang…

_[Everyone]_

There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast.

And just as the song ended, Marley and Ryder leant in. They smiled and shut their eyes. They equally shut the gap and cemented their everlasting love with a kiss.

**WOW! FINALLY! THE END OF MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! How did you think? What was good? What could I do better? Some ideas for another fanfiction I can do? Post it in a review or PM if you have any other ideas. THNXS! Love all those who reviewed this story.**


End file.
